


BeetleJuice AU Post #13

by girlswillbewomen, th3d3adb0y



Series: BeetleJuice AU [4]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Everyone is Dead, F/M, Mentioned Bill Denbrough, Nonbinary Richie Tozier, Other, except Bill he's fine, seriously though this is a smau about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlswillbewomen/pseuds/girlswillbewomen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: Some prose for the BeetleJuice AU created by @transboyeds and @staniel_uris
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Series: BeetleJuice AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	BeetleJuice AU Post #13

Bev and Ben guess that they have been dead for approximately four hours, going off of their internal (could they still call it that?) clocks. Stanley had eventually explained that he was indeed the ghost from their AIM, whom both of them had spilled their guts to, and that in the end, he was right, it is good news they’ll never have to worry about having kids because their feelings varied from apathetic to worried beyond belief about the outcome. At least death gave them the perspective to understand both of their heartaches and focus on the present.

“We’re ghosts now,” Ben says after a minute of silence following this revelation.

“Yeah, what the fuck I thought ghosts didn’t exist?” Bev posits, looking at Stan who has taken to staring longingly out the window. As she follows his gaze, she sees there’s a tree branch with a nest right outside and the way he looks at the bluebird is on a whole other level of love which Bev and Ben can not quite comprehend.

Suddenly, a crash comes from the closet, and a door slams open, revealing a disgusting looking person clad in a garish striped suit screaming, “I’m coming out of the closet!”  
Stan’s look of love immediately shifts with this addition to the room, dropping his head into his hands with a long sigh. 

“Richie. You’ve told that joke for decades and it has never been funny. Not once.” Bev and Ben stand up and straighten their clothes out, seeing as this is a long known acquaintance of Stan.

“Oh, who’re they? A buncha fucking ghost babies to grace our presence?” They bow dramatically in front of Bev with a, “How do you do, my esteemed visitor and,” turning to Ben, eyes popping out of their head in the most literal sense, “Who is this hunk of tender loving care? Good morning, good sir, are you taken?”

“Uh...yes? This is my wife?” Ben wraps an arm around Bev and pulls both of them back a full step before their new guest goes to Stan and places a big kiss on his head to greet him.

“Well, what a shame. I still got Stanny here, though. You won’t ever leave me, will you?” The new member of this ghost group wraps Stan in an unrelenting half hug while noogie-ing his head.

“As if I had a fucking choice…” Stan says struggling. “Guys, this is Richie. They showed up one day out of their mind and afterlife homeless. I took them in because I’m a good fucking guy I guess but they’ve been terrorizing me ever since.” Stan pushes a pouting Richie off and turns back to the window.

“I kinda...run the house, if you know what I mean,” they say with a wink toward Ben, who has absolutely no idea what they mean.

“No, you don’t. You just create so much fucking chaos people listen to you most of the time. Except for the people that matter,” he says exasperatedly. He looks at Bev and Ben, “They can’t affect the human world, just the ghost world. For some reason every time they’ve tried nothing’s happened.”

“Aye, it’s a sad existence, mateys,” Richie says with a very painfully done pirate accent. “But ye gotta live wi-woah holy shit who is that silver fox moving in next door,” the accent cuts off as they to run to the window and look down at the character in question.

“Who the fuck allowed someone to move in next to a recently deceased couples house?” Bev asks. “The police left literally minutes ago.”

“Oh yeah,” Stan responds, “it may have been a couple minutes or hours to you but time moves different in the afterlife. It’s been about,” he checks his watch “two years. Give or take.”

“Fuck maybe we should have read that handbook, babe,” Bev says to Ben as she gets her phone out.

“Nah, fuck the handbook! I deleted that sucker off my phone the minute I died. No one is going to tell me what to do with my afterlife!” Richie chimes in snatching up Bev’s phone and promptly deleting the book off her library. “In Neibolt house we live wild and free and no one tells you the rules but yourself! And occasionally me,” they say with a devilish smile. “Now, let’s get you out of that Trader Joe’s shopper wear and into something more flashy!”

“Richie, no!” Stan starts, but Richie’s already pulling their unsuspecting victims into the attic closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Updates are Tues and Thurs!


End file.
